A Second Chance
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: Brokenstar wasn't Yellowfang's only surviving kit. He had a sister. She was a quiet member of ShadowClan. Alone. She was kept under the radar. What happens when she comes above it? What secrets are revealed, and what does her life have to offer? UP FOR ADOPTION JUST PM ME!
1. A Broken Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of its characters. Only my OC(s.)**

**~Second Chance~**

**Chapter One- A Broken Life**

Yellowfang looked in sadness at the bundles of fur that rested at the curve of her belly. "StarClan, why..?" she whispered. Two of them were dead. Two remained. Two were born still and motionless. Two were born fighting.

One was large, a brown tabby tom. The other was almost a copy of herself from what she could tell. They squeaked and mewed, writhing and pawing at their mother's belly. Yellowfang took a deep breath, nose crinkled at the putrid scent surrounding her. She had run away from her Clan to give birth. No one must know. But now that they were born...how would she keep it a secret?

Trying to distract her mind of what ridicule and torment she was sure to come, she decided to name them. She studied them for a little bit. The brown tom had a bent tail. It looked broken. Yellowfang thought of her broken heart. "Brokenkit." she decided quietly. The other one had spiky fur. Disheveled. It reminded her of Raggedstar. "Crookedkit."'

'But for her mangled pelt or for my crooked, twisted, broken heart?' she thought. 'They'll never have a life. They won't know who their parents are. They'll...' But she stopped, biting her tongue. 'No. StarClan gave me these kits for a reason and I have to find out why. Even if I can't raise them.'

Yellowfang stood, shaking out her fur. Remnants of dirt, moss, and other things fell out of her pelt. She'd been lying in the same position for days. Waiting.

"I have to go back. Perhaps Lizardstripe will take her." She didn't like Lizardstripe very much, but she was the only queen right now. It was give them to her or reveal her secret. She'd be banned for sure, or...she stopped. She felt sad again now, knowing Raggedstar could very well be the one to do it, or not say anything to defend her if he wasn't. Yellowfang knew Raggedstar. As soon as he laid eyes on their kits she'd be ignored. As if she didn't exist.

"I'll just have to deal with it." she meowed primly, shaking her head.

She carefully proceeded to picking both kits up by the scruff of the neck. First she moved them a few mouse lengths away, letting them rest. She took her two remaining kits' bodies, the ones that were dead, and started digging. Two shallow holes, right next to each other. A resting place. But all too soon. "Rest well, my kits. I will be with you one day." she murmured, tears clouding her vision. After she finished putting the dirt over their tiny cold bodies, she turned back to Brokenkit and Crookedkit. She gently picked them up again and started her trek back to ShadowClan, feeling her heart grow heavier with each footfall. 'This could be the end for me. Or a beginning for my little ones.' was her last though before trudging in silence.

**A/N: I know this is kind of short, but I felt it'd be a good place to stop. Please review! XD**


	2. Reluctant Shelter

**Disclaimer: Warriors in no way belongs to me.**

**Chapter 2- Reluctant Shelter**

Yellowfang had finally made it back to ShadowClan. She dragged her paws through the entrance and all the way to the queen's den. Lizardstripe lay, nursing her kits.

"What do you want?" the queen asked, disdain clear in her tone.

"I found these kits near the border. I was wondering if you could take them." Normally she would've been irritated by Lizardstripe's antics. Right now she was too tired to care. She just wanted her kits safe.

"Why would I do that?"

Yellowfang huffed, averting her gaze from the sleeping mound of fur she wished she could call her own one last time. "Because they're innocent kits. And if you don't look after them I'll let Raggedstar know how disowning you are of these pure lives." she said, becoming angry.

Lizardstripe sniffed and examined the kits. "Fine. What are their names?"

"The brown tabby's Brokenkit and the black she-cat is Crookedkit." the medicine cat answered.

Lizardstripe nodded and hesitantly guided them to rest beside her own kits, who were moons older than them. Raggedstar padded in then. He must've seen Yellowfang arrive.

He padded up to the nest, pretty much ignoring his mate and going straight to the kits. "How are they? What are their names?"

Lizardstripe looked proud now, to be receiving all this attention from the Clan leader. She told him their names and he purred. "Wonderful, they're wonderful. They're going to lead ShadowClan one day." he meowed.

Yellowfang forced a smile. "But of course." Behind her tough exterior, her heart was broken. Shattered into pieces that could never be found or salvaged again. She felt her chest tighten and excused herself, going to the medicine den.

'This is what you should've been doing. Healing. Your job. If you wouldn't have broken the Code, this wouldn't have happened. It's all your fault.' she thought, hastily organizing herbs to keep her paws busy. She was frustrated, tired, hungry, and confused. She lay down on her side, vision clouded for the second time that day with tears. Yet neither time had they been tears of joy, despite this morning's events. "StarClan help me, please. What do I do?" she moaned.

But for this, right now, they had no answer.

**A/N: It would mean a ton if you guys reviewed and left what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D until chapter 3! **


	3. Wishing from Afar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! *sniffle sniffle***

**A/N: Also, thank you Moonbeam141 for reviewing! **

**Chapter 3- Wishing from Afar**

A few days passed. Yellowfang quietly watched her kits grow. The way Raggedstar openly fawned over them. There were even rumors spreading around camp that Lizardstripe had kits with him, which made his actual mate feel awful.

But Lizardstripe was acting. All for attention. She hated those kits. She had enough on her own, now she was supposed to take kits, that weren't even hers and probably not Clanborn, and feed them too? When all of them were alone, Yellowfang could hear Lizardstripe scolding her kits for doing harmless things. It made Yellowfang furious. 'She's just a selfish ingrate.' she thought ruefully. She wanted badly to go into the den and scold the queen, but she'd just go wailing to Raggedstar, who of course-would defend Lizardstripe.

Yellowfang sighed deeply, giving up on lining marigold out to dry. She sat back and thought instead. It broke her heart every day to have Raggedstar act like she was invisible. She loved him with everything she had. She threw her life away for him, broke the Warrior Code. Shattered the promise she made to StarClan. For someone who acted like she didn't exist. And after that, she had to give up her precious kits. Watching them for now was all she could do to keep from doing irrational things. Her mentor, Sagewhisker, was out gathering tansy. Yellowfang knew she was still angry with her.

She winced, thinking how bitter the queen was and how she was raising them. "She's no proper mother." she muttered, nose crinkled in disgust. "She doesn't deserve my kits."

But what could she do? Take them and flee? If she did that, rumors would spread around the Clans like a wildfire. Either they'd think she was stealing and ban her from the Clans forever, or discover her secret. In short, nothing good.

And Crooedkit and Brokenkit's 'siblings!' They were rude, pushy, aggressive, and just plain awful to be around! "Just like their mother." she added quietly, busying herself by tidying up the den. After she'd finished sweeping out fur and stale bits of herbs that were too old to use, she padded out of her den. She needed fresh air.

She finally was content under a willow tree when she heard her stomach growl. She looked up, her paws unconsciously carrying her to the fresh kill pile. The moon was high. The indigo sky was delicately splattered with tiny splashes of white, supposedly her ancestors watching down on the Clans. "If you're there," she sighed, picking up a frog and tossing it under the tree. "help me. I need you now. What do I do?"

She walked back to the tree. Her world was crumbling. Falling apart. She felt like she'd done something horribly wrong. She felt like the world she knew was gone. And she couldn't get it back. She laid down, in hope of getting the decent night's sleep she'd been missing for days.

Almost as soon as she'd closed her eyes, a burst of deep blue and calming mist filled her vision. "Hello." a calm voice said. Yellowfang looked around. "Who's there?" she asked. Her amber eyes pierced the darkness and spotted a cat. She instantly recognized her.

"Silverflame..." Yellowfang whispers. Silverflame is Yellowfang's grandmother. She was dying and old when Yellowfang became the medicine cat apprentice, and was angry when she could be saved.

The grey and ginger she-cat nodded. "Yes."

"Oh Silverflame, tell me what to do. I have kits. Lizardstripe is raising them...it's awful."

Silverflame nodded. "I know, calm. I'm here for you. But your broken heart will not be mended until you do what you are destined to do."

Yellowfang blinked. "What's that? What do I have to do?"

Silverflame shook her head. "I cannot tell you. But when the time is right, you will know."

Yellowfang sighed, feeling her chest get tight again. Her tail lashed, claws unsheathing and digging into the peaty soil underneath her paws.

"I will guide you. You're not alone, my granddaughter."

Yellowfang only nodded again, slowly. "But they're my kits, Silverflame. But they're not my kits. I broke the code. This is all my fault."

"No, Yellowfang. You will learn. This was meant to happen." Her voice tapered off in a whisper. When Yellowfang looked up, she was gone. She blinked and bounded forward a fox length. "No, don't leave me!" she wailed, voice shaking.

"This was meant to happen..."

Yellowfang woke with a start. She sat up, emotionally numb, and finished the frog before heading back to the den. Sagewhisker was back.

"Yellowfang, your kits are going to be the end of Raggedstar." And although it was almost a joke, she could hear the bitterness in her tone.

Yelloefang sat beside her and started sorting rotten dried oak leaves from the useful ones. "They're not mine. And I thought kits were supposed to be a happy thing." she mumbled.

"Lawful ones are. But ones against the code...It only means trouble." Sagewhisker retorted.

"Well according to my grandmother, it was supposed to happen. I'll learn something from this." her apprentice shot back.

Sagewhisker sighed. "I hope she knows whether it'll be worth it or not."

'Me too.' Yellowfang thought.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked that! R&R!**


	4. Milestone

**A/N: I do not own Warriors, sadly.**

**Chapter 4- Milestone**

Yellowfang still watched. Every day. Her kits grew and grew. It pained her to see them, not be able to comfort or be with them. Seeing them, knowing they didn't know who their real mother was.

One day, Crookedkit and Brokenkit were playing with each other, tumbling and chasing. When they accidentally bumped into Lizardstripe's son, Deerkit , she scolded them. "Watch where you're going, you clumsy flea bags!"

Brokenkit and Crookedkit flinched at her words, but obeyed. They caught sight of Deerkit sticking his tongue out of them as he walked back to his mother and became even more upset. Now the two kits huddled together in the corner. "We were just playing." Crookedkit mumbled.

"Why was mama so mad at us?" Brokenkit asked. This broke Yellowfang, who'd overheard the whole thing. They called Lizardstripe...mama. Yellowfang felt her heart pound in her chest. She wanted to scream; 'She's not your mother, I am! You're not hers, you're mine!' She was already torn apart by her mentor's death. Yes, Sagewhisker died just days before. Yellowfang didn't need this on top of everything else.

She wanted to rip her kits away from that awful queen and tell them everything...but she couldn't. She could only watch with a shattered heart and a failing resolve, hoping everything in the end would really turn out all right.

The day came. A day Yellowfang had been dreading. Waiting to come. Waiting for it and and the destruction she was sure was bound to unfold around her. The day her kits became apprentices. 6 moons old, they didn't even know who their real parents were. She wished they did.

Somehow she felt it might make things change. She just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, in the back of her mind, that something horrible would happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But she felt it.

So, with all the strength she had left, she dragged herself torn-heatedly into the clearing to watch Raggedstar apprentice his kits. And Lizardstripe's kits.

"...Brokenpaw, your mentor will be Nightpelt. Crookedkit, from this day coward you will be known as Crookedpaw. Rowanberry will be your mentor. Runningkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Runningpaw. Yellowfang will be your mentor."

At first, Yellowfang was confused. Then she remembered all that time Runningpaw had spent watching Yellowfang from the clearing. He asked questions, wanted to learn. But the medicine cat had been so caught up in her own emotions and the situation she'd almost forgot. She walked up to her new apprentice and touched noses. A glimmer of hope rose from her stomach to her heart, and she had an instant fondness of her apprenrice-of course.

Runningpaw smiled up at Yellowfang. Yellowfang nodded to him and started to smile as well. Maybe her life would mean something again.

When Raggedstar turned back into his den, Yellowfang sighed. "Well, I suppose we should look around the territory with your brother."

Runningpaw nodded enthusiastically. "That'd be great!"

As they made their way out of camp with Nightpelt leading, Runningpaw turned to Yellowfang. "I'm glad you're my mentor. You're nice."

"Thank you, little one." Yellowfang purred. She felt her heart get warm. At least someone cared.

They approached the Carrionplace. Yellowfang could hear rats squeaking and scuttling among the garbage, hiding as the patrol came near. "Sometimes we catch prey here. But sometimes the rats are crowfood." Nightpelt explained.

They rounded out and came up to the Thunderpath, staying a good distance away. Monsters rushed by, loud and large. "Those are monsters. Stay away from them." Yellowfang meowed loudly. When there were no monsters, you could see the forest. "ThunderClan camp is over there." Nightpelt said. To the left, a large tree poked out above the others. "There's the Great Sycamore."

They started off to the right, staying along the Thunderpath. Four, large, bunched together oak trees were visible from across the street. "Fourtrees. The gathering place." Yellowfang pointed out. Runningpaw stared in awe. He had never been to a gathering. He'd heard of it, but never went, obviously.

At that, they trudged back to camp. It was a long walk to the Thunderpath and to see Fourtrees. "We'll see the other half of the territory tommorow." The sun was starting to set.

"Well, see you tomorrow bright and early." Yellowfang mewed to Runningpaw, who nodded and padded to the apprentices den with his siblings.

*At night...*

"Cloudpelt is an awesome mentor." Deerpaw mewed, settling down in his nest.

"So is Yellowfang." Runningpaw meowed, nodding.

"I like Rowanberry." Crookedpaw mewed, although mostly just to her brother and Runningpaw, who was overall pretty nice to them after Yellowfang had caught him and his siblings calling them names as kits. Tanglepaw and Deerpaw weren't so nice, even afterwards. Sometimes they still called them 'badger-stinky' and taunted them about their lineage. Since no one knows who their mother is, they make fun of them and say their mother could be a rogue, kittypet, or even a badger.

"Wolfstep is a good mentor. Tomorrow we tour the territory with Deerpaw." Tanglepaw added proudly.

"Nightpelt's frail. I don't know why Raggedstar appointed him to me." Brokenpaw said with a sniff. Crookedpaw shrugged.

"Maybe it'll teach you patience." she mewed, sniggering.

"I don't need to learn patience." her brother snapped, and instantly Crookedpaw shrunk back and said a quick; "Sorry..."

With that, the apprentices settled down and went to sleep.

**A/N: Kinda short, hope you guys liked that! Please let me know what you think, thanks! And thank you to anyone who reviewed! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: This story is now up for adoption. If you'd like to take it, please just PM me. If you want, I can tell you what I had planned as an outline. Do what you like with it, don't use it at all, etc. Now because I'm paranoid I'll put some story content in here.**

Crookedpaw with envy watched as Runningpaw trained with Yellowfang, wishing she could instead of him. She trudged back to her den after a long day of training and slept, wondering how her apprentice-ship would go if it were to continue like this.

**Dumb, I know, whatever. Thanks guys!**


End file.
